A Day In The Life Of Danville
by digigirl02
Summary: A series of drabbles based on characters off of Phineas and Ferb.
1. Perry & Doofenshmirtz

A Day In The Life Of Danville

A/N & Disclaimer- I haven't been doing much writing lately, so in order to get back into the swing of things, I decided to do some drabbles on my new favorite show, Phineas and Ferb. I don't know how many I am going to do, it just depends if my muse wants to work for me or not.

Anyway, here is the first one in what I hope would be a series and as always, I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Satisfaction

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," was the last thing the semi-aquatic mammal slash secret agent heard from the irate scientist as he jet packed out of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated another successful mission completed.

Perry smiled in spite of himself as he felt the air in his face. It didn't matter to him how dimwitted the scheme his nemeses hatched was, or how easy it was to beat him. There was just something about hearing those five words coming out of the not-so-evil scientist's mouth that he found satisfactory. Throughout their daily battles he had grown some what fond of the man, and began to enjoyed their encounters for the most part. Of course, there were still times that he wanted to be in other places, but all in all, he did enjoy his job. Not to say of course, that he wouldn't mind getting a pay raise. With that on his mind he headed over to the agency to discuss with his tight waded boss that peculiar matter.


	2. Bufford

Hidden Confessions

He didn't know why he befriended them in the first place. They were, after all, worlds apart. He was a bully by trade and they were, well, the type of kids he should be bullying. And while he'll admit that he does find enjoyment in hassling the Indian boy, he would beat up anyone who tries to lay hands on the boy. Because after all, a bully does need his nerd. Besides, Bufford always thought of his relationship with his nerd to be more of a jest then actually wanting to cause the boy any harm, for the truth is he actually kind of likes the boy and his company, in a manly sort of way, of course.

And then there is the matter about the two step-brothers. While Bufford admits that his first impression of the two boys weren't exactly favorable, overtime his viewpoints have changed. Now, he looks forward to heading over to their house each day to see and partake in their daily activates. For he thinks that they are actually pretty cool for being egg-heads. Not that he would ever say that to them, of course.

Then there is the girl of the group who, despite having the disadvantage of being of the female species is actually pretty cool, in a girly sort of way. Not that he would tell her or any of the others these things. He did have a reputation to uphold after all, and he couldn't afford to lose it in any way. Because, without his tough guy persona who would he be?


	3. Ferb

Wondering

Sometimes he lays awake late at night and thinks about here. He wonders about the sound of her voice and what she likes to do. He wonders what it would be like to be in her arms and to have her kiss upon his cheek. He wonders what she smells like and how her food would taste. He wonders what her favorite color is and what she likes to read. He wonders if he inherited his amazing abilities from her and if she would be proud of him. Most of all, he wonders as he looks at the framed faded photograph on his nightstand if she loved him and misses him as much as he misses her.


	4. Candace

Sanity

The twenty-one year old stared at the ink blob in front of her as the psychologist smiled encouraging at her awaiting for the answer. It has been six years since that summer, and Candace couldn't believe how quickly time has gone by and how differently things have become.

Her brothers, now in high school were what you would call typical teenagers. They both had girlfriends and held down part-time jobs. They also shared a car that they would argue over whose turn it was to use as well as partake in the usual teenage activates such as parties, sporting events and other extra curricular actives.

Candace, now in college would occasionally visit her brothers during the weekend to find that they didn't have much time for her, and would only visit her for a few minutes before going on to their next activity. Candace would also occasionally see their childhood friends around town, but they too were normal high schoolers.

The tree that the boys spent that summer under as they planned out their days activities remained unoccupied as did their backyard that was surprisingly bare and the rest of the block looking like the others. The only sounds you could hear were the typical suburban sounds like lawn getting mowed, dogs barking, and children playing outside. There was no big buildings towering in the backyard nor was there any sounds of construction coming from the backyard or spontaneous music numbers. While Candace had always dreamed that her brothers were like the other kids their age, she was surprised to find that she didn't really like it, and found it true fully to be a bit dull.

When Candace would talk on the phone with her mother, it was never about the crazy antics her brothers were pulling but rather about her classes and personal life. When she would talk to her neighbors about her brothers and what they were up too, she would find that they were like every teen their age and not doing anything out of the ordinary such as building rollercoasters , beaches in the backyard or fully functional rocket ships. Often when she would ask them they would look at her odd like she grown an extra head or something, leaving Candace to start questioning herself.

The thing that finally broke the straw in the camel's back that sent her here to the first place happened about a week ago. Phineas, who had just got back from sports practice was about to take Isabella on a date when Candace pulled him aside. After going through the custom questions about how he was doing she asked him when he was planning to rebuild the rollercoaster. A bit bewildered, he asked her why would he do something like that claiming that he and Ferb were just "teens," before scurrying off leaving Candace confounded.

Now as she laid on the couch trying to make sense of the ink blob as the images of her brother's youth replaying in her head, she begin to wonder if she made it all up in the first place.


	5. Candace & Doofenshmirtz

A/N- A sequel to "Sanity."

Meeting

Candace took a sip of her coffee as she surveyed the room watching as it begin to fill up. Noticing all the pharmaceutical coats around her she began to feel a bit out of place. Rereading the piece of paper detailing the information for this meeting, per her physiologist recommendation, she wondered once again if it was correct. After she finished reading it though she was dismayed to find it was true.

Candace wasn't quite sure if going to these so called "meetings," would help her with the hallucinations, but she was willing to give it a try. Just then she heard a crash that sounded like it was just outside of the building. Looking through one of the windows, she saw a brown haired man wearing the standard lab coat yelling at some fedora wearing mammal that looked vaguely familiar as it jet packed away. Muttering to himself, she watched as he then made his way to the side door where the meeting was being held.

Once inside the room, the man plopped down on one of the chairs beside her and continued muttering about something that sounded to her like Perry, Platypus, and Inators. Pretending to be engrossed in the magazine she was reading, Candace looked through the corner of her eye to the nametag that the man was wearing. Seeing the name Heinz Doofenshmirtz she briefly wondered where she had heard that name before.


End file.
